<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Among us by sejwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876140">Strange Among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sejwinter/pseuds/sejwinter'>sejwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an Among Us Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sejwinter/pseuds/sejwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are playing Among us in the dorms. Things get interesting. Would they find the imposter? Will the crew survives?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another boring day at Blackwell Academy. Nothing much going on, no parties, no events, the girls in the dorm. decided to play a trending video game called Among us. They all gathered in the common room, eaching finding a spot to sat down.</p><p>Max sat far to a corner so no one will take a peek on her phone, while Chloe lays on the left side couch while Rachel sat on the right armrest of the sofa Chloe is on. And the other girls just scattered among themselves./p&gt;

</p><p>"Ok, ground rules, No cheating, No fighting, and if you died you can't tell who killed you. Trust no one." said steph.</p><p>They all agrees and Chloe makes the Room.</p><p>Blu created a room (blue)</p><p>Maxus joined the room (brown)</p><p>Dawn joined the room (orange)</p><p>BunBun joined the room (white)</p><p>QueenB joined the room (yellow)</p><p>SweeT joined the room (red)</p><p>Courty joined the room (pink)</p><p>GM joined the room (black)</p><p>Ward joined the room (green)</p><p>Juls joined the room (light green/lime)</p><p>"everyone should put party hats on that would be cool and also how many imposters are we going to have?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"I say we should vote, I vote for 2." Rachel suggest and they agreed.</p><p>"ALL RIGHT! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"</p><p>START...<br/>
5<br/>
4<br/>
3<br/>
2<br/>
1</p><p>IMPOSTORS</p><p>BunBun &amp; Dawn</p><p>Kate was nervous  and felt conflicting she doesn't want to kill any of her friends, so she just immediately tap the emergency room meeting in a heartbeat.</p><p>Blu: wtf?<br/>
Maxus: you ok kate?<br/>
Ward: that was fast<br/>
QueenB: this sucks already<br/>
BunBun: I don't want to kill you guys, I'm the Impostor.</p><p>Everyone in the room kept quite and turn to Kate.</p><p>"All in favor to vote out kate? or skip the vote?" steph said.</p><p>"Ehh, maybe this game is not for you katie" Chloe said.</p><p>"She shouldn't have joined in the first place" Victoria quipped. and Max shoot her a glare.</p><p>"Let's just vote out Kate and continue the game." Dana said. </p><p>They all agreed. Thus leaving Rachel the only Impostor. The game resumed.</p><p>Max avoid everyone she saw.<br/>
Chloe stayed in the security room to monitor the security cameras.<br/>
Victoria, Taylor and Courtney stick together where ever they went.<br/>
Dana and Juliet stick in the Admin room to check how many people are on each room.<br/>
And Steph goes to the weapons room to do task.</p><p>Rachel goes to her plan to sabotage the lights. once that happens she roam around and found  Max in the O2 room and struck her character down.Max was about to yelp when she remembered the rules so she just gone her merry way to finish all her task. Rachel immediately gone inside the shield room before anyone spots her.</p><p>Steph was the first to move to the electric room, on her way she found brown was dead and immediately pressed the report.</p><p>GM: Max is ded :(<br/>
Blu: WHAT!WHERE?<br/>
Blu: NO EMOJI!<br/>
GM: found her in O2<br/>
Blu: I will avenge you max!<br/>
GM: Okay, interrogation mode! Where are you all at when the crime happened!<br/>
Ward: I'm always with Juliet, we are at the upper engine room after we finished our task in admin room.<br/>
Juls: Yep its true Im just sticking with Dana somehow we got the same task.<br/>
Blu: Alright. I was going to the electric room, I was just out of the security room when you hit that report.<br/>
QueenB: we are all in the reactor when the lights went out, I was doing task with the wire thingy.<br/>
SweeT: I'm doing look out for vic and court in the reactor.<br/>
Courty: I'm doing the same task with vic.<br/>
Dawn: I'm in the shield room doing task.</p><p>Chloe squints her eyes around the room. "One of you killed maximus! and I'm going to know who."</p><p>"We don't have enough, evidence yet I think we should skip this one out." Juliet suggest</p><p>"I am not going to skip this one out, I will a avenge Max and I know for sure the Victoria is the one who killed Max!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?! Do you have any proof about that Kari?" victoria said annoyed.</p><p>"Well duh! You hate her and you choose to take her out first, and with the help of your minions of course they will help you."</p><p>"Fine! vote me out! if you are wrong then that means you are the impostor".</p><p>No one was ejected (Tie)<br/>
1 impostor remains</p><p>Chloe followed Steph to the navigation room.<br/>
Dana got separated with Juliet for a while and went to the medbay.<br/>
Juliet gone the lower engine room.<br/>
The trio gone to the storage room.<br/>
Rachel's next target was Dana she went in and quickly goes for the kill then use the vent to escape to the electrical room.<br/>
Juliet thinking what took her bestfriend so long and room around the halls passing by the trio. who all move in the upper engine room. She went into the medbay and reported the dead body.</p><p>Juls: The impostor took down Dana.<br/>
Blu: where?<br/>
Juls: medbay.<br/>
Blu: Victoria did it!<br/>
QueenB: you don't have proof also Juliet saw us in the upper engine room before she went to the medbay.<br/>
Juls: its true.<br/>
Blu: well shit! Rachel, Steph where you guys at<br/>
Dawn: I'm in electric room<br/>
GM: I'm in the weapon room.<br/>
Blu: just checking.<br/>
GM: so who do we vote?<br/>
Juls: This is kind of tough so who?<br/>
QueenB: Ohh, I know who I am voting...</p><p>QueenB was not the Impostor</p><p>"WHAT!".<br/>
" See I told you I'm not the Impostor then which means its you Kari"<br/>
"Uggh! whatever"</p><p>The game continued, now that vic was out taylor and courtney gone to do their separate task which benefits<br/>
her. First she sabotage the O2 to make sure the others will fix, she targeted coutney in security room then next taylor in the electric room and Rachel gone where the others are to avoid suspicion.The O2 was fixed thanks to steph and the 3 remaining survivors continued their unfinished task, Chloe went to the cafeteria, steph went to storage, while Juliet gone to the communications, Rachel followed Juliet then struck her, then following steph in the storage.</p><p>The game was over. They where shocked they have been defeated by Rachel all by herself. They never even suspected her. While Victoria and Chloe are still bickering each other, Max suggested to have another round, they all said yes, even kate. They played until midnight and everybody decide its time to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was hooked up playing the game until there is so many hackers that it became boring and also alot of player just quit or even disconnect.</p><p>The story was rushed I know, I'm already tired and beginning to lose interest so I ended it already, but hey the Among Us Au has alot of potential like just imagine every character playing the game, what would they do, would it have a heavy drama or what not.</p><p>anyway ciao I hope you guys enjoy my messy fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>